


Amethyst

by Oceanbreeze7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Family Feels, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith's Official Vlog (Voltron), Krolia, Mother-Son Relationship, Season/Series 05, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/pseuds/Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Krolia tilted her head slightly, “Pidge?”“A friend,” Keith offered with a wry smile, “yes you can trust her.”Krolia blinked twice in surprise before humming a small amused sound, “I guess you inherited my distrust of strangers.”Keith’s face twitched, “Maybe. Or maybe I’m naturally untrusting because my mom left me so instead of accepting people I push them away before they reject me.”OrThe fighter Keith and Krolia took had reduced fuel, when Pidge happens to be in the area it's only logical to snatch up Keith's ship and take it back to the Castle of Lions before sending him back to Kolivan.OrKrolia learns what her son has been doing and she is not very happy with the danger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I loved the dynamics so much.  
> So Much.

“We’re far enough away. They stopped firing at us.”

Keith exhaled through his nose tensely, adrenaline still coursing through as it likely would for a few minutes more. A dozen symbols flashed quickly across the dashboard in front of him, warning him of their proximity to others. It was unlikely they’d be chased, even then Keith was confident he could maneuver the borrowed craft to a safe distance or hidden in the debris field. What concerned him the most was the fuel level, lower than most; likely siphoned off fuel to prevent deserters. He’d have to contact someone to pick them up, it was a good thing Kolivan had drilled him on how to setup the elaborate frequency the coalition used.

Keith deactivate the active pilot setting, allowing his chair to slide back multiple feet and give him some room to stretch. He stood, knowing full well that soon he’d be shaky as the adrenaline crashed. He stood fluently, nearly hearing his one knee throb from where he had landed badly after being thrown off of the galra sentry. It would likely bruise in a few hours, a dazzling assortment of purple and yellows.

Krolia had been standing for awhile now, choosing to remain perched near the passenger chair instead of actually using it. Keith could relate to that, he always felt so..confined whenever he was forced to sit passively. She had a small smile, quirking only on side of her mouth the smallest hint upwards.

“I should give this back to you,” she offered, holding his knife out sideways, a passive stance from which Keith spotted no threat. He trusted her, she was a member of the blade and as such she was as loyal to him as she would be anyone else.

Keith picked it up, swiping one eye over the luxite blade to make sure to debris or blood was stuck to its edges. He had split too many fingernails trying to chip off residue.

“How were you able to use it?” Keith asked, lowering the blade and beginning to place it back in its customary sheath. He had thought that each blade was individualized, it was near impossible to awaken the blade of a different member.

Krolia’s eyes turned downcast, her chin just slightly closer to her chest. She looked somber, saddened as her voice dropped to a quieter more gentle tone, “Because it used to be mine...before I gave it to your father.”

Keith’s heart beat hard, he could practically feel his carotid artery pulse in his neck. His breathing hitched, his mind stilled with a sudden surge of coldness, “You’re my…?”

“I’m so sorry Keith,” Krolia interjected, although they both knew Keith wouldn’t be able to finish his near whisper, “I hadn’t thought I’d ever see you again.”

It made sense, especially now with what she had said before. Keith thought she was being melodramatic, he was used to bold dramaticized statements in battle from Lance so he hadn’t thought anything of it. He hadn’t heard anything like that from a galra (although he was certain Prince Lotor would be equally dramatic), but he shrugged it off in the heat of the moment.

_ I left you once. I’ll never leave you again. _

“Why.” Keith’s voice was cold, monotone although verging on something explosive. In the small cockpit, there was no room to escape or deflect the question. “Why did you  _ leave me?” _

Krolia flinched slightly, looking away towards the dash although it was unlikely she could read the diagnostics from the distance, “I didn’t have a choice.”

Keith’s jaw clenched, he could feel the pressure all the way through his skull.

“You looked too... _ I  _ looked to foreign for your planet.” Krolia admitted quietly, not looking away from the dashboard, “we already had a few close calls, it was too dangerous for me to stay. Your father promised me-”

“Dad’s gone.” Keith clipped out shallowly, his throat feeling tight and hands shaking from where they curled into fists, “he left when I was six.”

He didn’t elaborate, he didn’t need to. Krolia’s ears sagged, lowering and pointing backwards in a way Keith had learned meant that she was very sad. Her shoulders curled in slightly, although her face remained rather composed and blank, as if unsure how to properly move into the appropriate expression.

“I’ve been serving under Ranveig for eight decaphoebs, I only managed to obtain security clearance two cycles ago and assumed control of the base when Ranveig heard of Commanders Trugg and Ladnok approaching.” Krolia informed him quietly, “I was placed in long term infiltration by Kolivan to reduce the likelihood of defecting.”

Keith inhaled sharply, eyebrows raising in confusion and surprise, “ _ Defecting?” _

Krolia looked away, the slightest bit sheepish as she settled herself on the passenger chair. “I...had an unfortunate history of ignoring mission guidelines and following best interests at time. Long term infiltration allowed more freedom in independent actions, as well as distracted me enough to assure I wouldn’t steal a ship and run off.”

Keith sat on the other passenger seat, directly across from her, “ _ Run off?  _ Where, I mean... _ why?” _

Krolia gave a small smile, sharp canines that curved inwards ever so slightly on display, “I had threatened Kolivan on numerous occasions that I would flee to your planet for you, kit.”

Keith felt like he had been struck, “Oh.”

Krolia’s left ear twitched, brushing against the lowlight of her hair (fur?), “I think Kolivan sent me off in truth because he was terrified with the prospect of a kit on base.”

Keith snorted and ducked his head, hiding the faintest smile on his face.

“Had I known where you were, kit, and known your unhappiness, I would have abandoned my post in a tick.” Krolia murmered over the distance, the ship quiet except for the low thrumming of the engine and the occasional beep from the controls, “Know that as truth, Keith.”

Keith chewed his lower lip and twitched as something stirred uncomfortably in his throat, “Yeah I thought you were dead.” Keith choked out, hating how it sounded even to his ears, “or you didn’t want me.”

A second, two seconds.

“Never. I will walk away from the Blade in a dobosh if you ask me to. I told you before, I will never leave you again.”

Keith’s head snapped up in wordless shock, “but- but the mission is more important than the individual!”

Krolia’s eyes were a  _ blaze  _ of restrained fury, her jaw locked in a way Keith could recognize from a mirror, “and now my mission is  _ you.  _ Kolivan can fly a fighter into Djorlax  _ five  _ for all I care.” 

Keith’s jaw as trembling, “You can’t kill Kolivan,”

Krolia’s jaw untensed and her eyes looked remarkably soft, “I know, kit.”

* * *

They traveled, cutting back on the additional thrusters to only use the main engines in an effort to maximize distance before the fuel reserves ultimately ran out. They’d have to modify the communications panel soon, within the varga. It wasn’t a problem, it was just annoying work that Keith always found irritating. He was never one to look at wires and fumble around with confusing computer terminology.

“I remember horses,” Krolia spoke quietly, from her side of the ship where she gazed out of the windows, “your father showed them to me. So strange, they were muscular and yet so gentle.”

Keith’s mouth twitched slightly into a smile, “I guess horses are strange. I haven’t seen many alien species that look like them, I mean I’ve seen a bunch that look like other animals but nothing like horses yet.”

Krolia nodded in understanding, “There is a creature in the star system Ulliepo, that resembles horses greatly. They are orange, and have many fangs. The natives do not ride them.”

Keith gave a small shiver, “I was never much for riding them.”

Krolia gave a small huff of laughter, her profile under higher scrutiny was similar to Keith’s. The longer he looked at her, the more resemblance he could see. Excluding the different skin and hair colour, her profile was very similar. He had her nose, thin and angular as well as her jawline. The shape of her eyes, the slight arc of her brows- there was resemblance.

“I miss your earth sunsets,” Krolia mentioned, breaking the silence once more, “I was told that they can vary across your planet. I had only seen where it was hot, and where sand and rock formations covered the environment and yet the sunsets were so many colours.”

“I lived in Texas when I was younger,” Keith offered blankly, “you likely only saw Texas.”

Krolia gave a small fanged smile, “perhaps so.”

“What do you miss most about it?” Keith asked, finally feeling brave and curious enough to launch a pointed question, “On Earth, what do you miss most?”

“You.” Her response was instantaneous, as if she had practiced the question repeatedly over the course of years. Constantly thinking of what she had lost.

Keith didn’t know what to say about that, he didn’t think anyone had actually missed him before.

“Oh,” he breathed back awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably before standing and making his way to the communication panel. He had work to do on it after all if they were to actually get anywhere before drifting dead in space.

“You know how to modify communications’ panel?” Krolia’s ears pointed upwards, she tilted her head slightly in intrigue.

“No,” Keith hissed out, waving his hand as one of his fingers touched something sparking, “I don’t tinker-  _ quiznak,  _ I just...gotta modify…. _ kriffing-” _

Krolia stood and walked over, her footsteps silent. She bent down, keeping her legs straight and curving her back to peer around curiously. 

_ Huh,  _ Keith thought distractedly to himself,  _ that’s why my flexible. _

“Are you attempting to change broadcasting range?” She asked, brows furrowing as she blinked at the expanse of wires and other circuitry.

“Frequency type,” Keith grunted back, fumbling around for his blade before pulling it free and yanking three black wires out of something he recognized.

Krolia’s shoulders drooped, “I cannot provide assistance then, I do not know how to manually modify frequency ranges.”

Keith gave a sour huff from under the console, “Yeah well, I don’t know eith-  _ kriffing qui-” _

Krolia laughed, a deep chuckling noise that was filled with heartfelt affection. She sat back, perching behind a chair as she watched with silent adoration. Keith dragged himself out from under the console, looking only slightly frustrated and having two fingers in his mouth- likely from small shocks.

“Alright,  _ fine,”  _ Keith grumbled to himself, sliding his knife back into his sheath, “It  _ should  _ let me manually...alright  _ here. Finally.” _

The numbers fluctuated, finally modified out of the normal range they were permitted to run. Keith’s fingers flew across the buttons, smaller yet they spread further to press everything needed.

“Would you like me to input the information?” Krolia offered, eyeing the way his smaller digits turned white around the joints, shifting out of a normal range of motion.

Keith stilled, pausing tense. Krolia could practically  _ see  _ the hackles rise on him. “Uh…”

“It is of no importance,” Krolia quickly soothed, wading off the pang of hurt from the blatant distrust, “would you like my personal identification number for the frequency?”

Keith shook his head slightly, “Mine will likely get us picked up faster.”

Krolia doubted that, after all he was still a kit and  _ she  _ had worked in the field far longer than he had. After a few moments of crunching buttons, Keith sighed and the console gave a chipper  _ ping  _ of sent transmition. He plopped himself back in the chair, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in silent relief.

“We should be fine for another varga, I think Pidge mentioned that she was doing scouts along this area so we should be picked up fast.”

Krolia tilted her head slightly, “Pidge?”

“A friend,” Keith offered with a wry smile, “yes you can trust her.”

Krolia blinked twice in surprise before humming a small amused sound, “I guess you inherited my distrust of strangers.”

Keith’s face twitched, “Maybe. Or maybe I’m naturally untrusting because my  _ mom left me  _ so instead of accepting people I push them away before they reject me.”

He sounded like he was quoting something. Krolia flinched.

“Keith-”

“No.” Keith’s nostrils flared, his eyes still closed. “You need to shut up.”

Krolia’s heart throbbed and her hands twitched, “no, because you need to hear this.”

“Excuse me?” Keith gaped, looking at her with a supernova of aggression in his eyes, “because the last time I looked at  _ this  _ situation I think  _ you’re-” _

“I was trying to protect you!” Krolia shouted, standing upright with the sudden rise of her frustration.

“Well look at what happened! You  _ left me  _ and the last time I looked you did a shitty job protecting me!” Keith stood, shouting back. His voice cracked partially through but he continued through, his eyes already welling, “where were you when the- when my  _ foster  _ family  _ broke my arm?  _ Where were you when- when Shiro got abducted and I thought he was dead? Where were you when the galra came and I got dragged into  _ this mess?  _ Where were you and  _ why did you leave me?” _

Krolia flinched sharply and nearly took a step back. Keith’s breaths forced his lungs to contract and expand rapidly, heaving with every movement and cycling the processed air.

“I- I  _ needed  _ you.” Keith gasped out, finally tears cascaded down his face, “I needed you and you were  _ gone.” _

Krolia couldn’t hold herself back. In three steps she had her arms around Keith, and he was drooping in her grasp. She folded her legs clumsily, catching him and hunkering over his small frame. His hair was thick and lush, black with the faintest sheen like hers. 

His chest convulsed, unwilling sobs escaping as he burrowed his face into her polymer chest-plate, clutching around her sides like a desperate infant. 

“Why didn’t you want me?” He asked, words barely understandable from where he had squished himself so firmly to her. She hunkered closer, wishing that he would be glued to her side and never let go. She had  _ dreamed  _ of this, thought of it like an invasive thought at every moment. She regretted, oh how she had regretted her actions. 

She was a spy, able to string together lies and words in such eloquence she could uncover secrets and information no others could. Yet, despite all of her skills and experience, she had no words.

* * *

The frequency worked and responded with a bright chipper chirp. Keith had separated himself from her, hovering near the controls with an air of awkwardness. She would let him have that, she would have hidden herself away if at all possible as well.

“Pidge found us,” Keith spoke simply, to the point with an air of blunt truthfulness. “She said she can grab us in a dozen dobashes, she’s scanning out a system away and can grab us really quick.

Krolia’s eyebrows furrowed, “Her ship must be exceedingly quick.”

Keith gave a small huff, a phantom of a smile on his face, “You could say that. I’ll automatically open communications when she’s within range, this fighter wasn’t really equipped for broad forecasting and I am  _ not  _ going under this console again.”

That was justified, Krolia was no engineer.

“Tell me about this Pidge,” Krolia invited, keeping her tone light and inviting.

Keith hesitated slightly before giving a small shrug of his shoulders, “She’s amazing at technology. I don’t understand how she makes what she does, but she’s our head inventor. Hunk helps too- he’s more of the mechanical brute effort.”

Krolia smiled as Keith kept talking, obviously fond of his friends.

Another ping came through and Keith was reaching over the console to fiddle with a single button Krolia recognized as the communications link, “Pidge? You hear us?”

_ “I hear you loud and clear, I’ve locked onto your signal and will be there in a few ticks.”  _ someone chirped back from the other end, sounding young but not at all inexperienced.

“Great to hear that.” Keith clipped back friendly, taking a seat in his chair while Krolia looked outside of the windows and on the scanner.

_ “Great to hear your mission went well. You blow up your original ship? And part of the base? Or just all of the base?” _

Keith huffed and rolled his eyes, “The mission went  _ fine,  _ Pidge. I’ve got intel and I got the target out.”

_ “Ooooh, recon. I didn’t know you even knew the definition of stealth.” _

Keith smiled but didn’t bother responding, glancing over at Krolia who was worriedly flipping through the various radar settings.

“You won’t see her, she has a jammer and cloaking technology. She’ll likely just show up and we’ll fly into her storage bay.” Keith offered helpfully. Krolia’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“You possess a ship large enough for evac with only a single pilot?”

Keith blinked in confusion, tilting his head  _ just so… _ Oh, how startling and warm it was to see such a familiar expression.

_ “Alright Keith, I’m just going to close around you and keep heading back, It’ll save time.” _

“On it, see you soon.” Keith reported back, flipping the ignition switches to kill the engines and thrusters. A few seconds and they were floating aimlessly in space.

Before Krolia could inquire further- the monitors and alarmed blared and they were overcome with synthetic gravity, sending them scrambling upside down before smashing into something hard.

Keith squawked, nearly hitting the ceiling (roof?) before Krolia reached out and caught his upper arm. “Pidge!” He shouted, cursing something in his native tongue.

_ “I thought you liked a little bit of excitement!”  _ The same voice echoed, this time outside of the ship, likely in the cargo bay.

Krolia blinked in fascination as the two managed to climb their way out of the ship, now resting in a decently sized area. It was largely empty, although blue particle barriers had erected instantly around the single stolen ship, keeping it in place.

Keith grimaced before he dropped to the floor, landing in a small crouch. Krolia followed after, comfortable letting him lead.

“Pidge’s in the cockpit,” Keith nodded toward where the cargo bay narrowed into what looked like a series of emergency ladders, “We’ll likely get back to the castle in a few dobashes if she pushes the thrusters.”

The castle? Had he operated from a different base under a different name? It was possible, given that Krolia had been absent for so long.

Keith started sauntering towards the ladder, movements silent and light. Krolia moved similarly, although not with the same agility. 

Krolia had never  _ seen  _ such advanced technology, entirely different than what she was accustomed to. It was natural, almost organic although had a metalic scent to it. The lighting itself was gentle, yet bright enough her eyes burned slightly from the glare.

The cockpit was...was  _ strange.  _ Small, and would be crammed with more than the two. Krolia ducked her head slightly, mindful to keep her hair out of the lower switches.

“How have you been?” Pidge asked, peering over her neck with a grin at Keith. Krolia inhaled sharply when she spotted the pale delicate features, the small stature-

“You are human,” She blurted in surprise, stilling and suddenly feeling very out of place.

“Huh?” Pidge blinked wide before squinting at her with a small frown, “Uh, yeah. Hey, how do  _ you  _ know what Earth is?”

“This is Krolia.” Keith cut off the conversation, expression not faltering as he looked at the holographic projector for their coordinates, “She’s with us, we had a mission a system over.”

“Yeah, the base you exploded.” Pidge nodded, looking amused as Keith seethed irritated.

“We did not explode the base!” Keith huffed, crossing his arms and looking at something not interesting.

“We released a dangerous monster created from high powered quintessence to revenge both armies and destroy information as well as prevent any further ventures.” Krolia dryly added.

Pidge blinked before her eyes widened in delight, “You set a  _ Robeast on them?” _

Keith huffed, “Well, likely not a Robeast but...I think?”

“It was my idea.” Krolia interjected cautiously, willing to take any blame for her impulsive actions.

Instead, the Earth girl threw her head back into a cackle, “Oh man, Keith who  _ is  _ this lady? That’s right up your alley.”

“It is  _ not,”  _ Keith huffed sourly.

“You get to say  _ nothing  _ Mr. Hey-guys-I’m-going-to-fight-Zarkon- _ alone.” _

“You did  _ what?”  _ Krolia snapped, looking at him in horror. Keith shrunk in on himself, muttering indistinctly under his breath.

“Alright guys, hang on for two ticks I’m taking us in.” Pidge warned, Keith casually grabbed onto a handhold that Krolia hadn’t seen at first. She followed suit, scrambling a few seconds before finding a spot she could brace herself.

They moved, gravity tugging at them as they decelerated to violently Krolia nearly collapsed. Keith only blinked lazily, adjusting instinctively.

“Alright!” Pidge hummed, flipping a switch and a second later a large beautiful white ship emerged from space before them. It glowed, ethereal beauty in its streamline design. Krolia had never seen something like it, yet she knew from the thousands of rumors circulating throughout the Galran Empire what it was.

“The Castle of Lions,” she whispered reverently.

“I’m sure Allura would open a wormhole for you two to head back to the Blade, but you should stick around for a bit. Hunk figured out how to make this...this...Louisiana jambalaya.”

Keith smiled as they entered a well hidden alcove, appearing in a large chaotic bay, “I’m sure it’s good if Hunk made it.”

Krolia gasped as she observed the bay, covered in computers and machinery, spare parts and what looked like the scrapped remnants of a dozen sentries.

“Welcome to the Green Lion bay!” Pidge enthused, sweeping one arm out for their surroundings, “Hey girl, can you- yeah that’s amazing.” Pidge beamed upwards at the ship. 

They were lowering, the entire cockpit was  _ lowering,  _ and then the...the front  _ opened.  _

Krolia gasped again, although Keith merely walked out as if it was something usual. 

They were in a Lion, they had been picked up by a  _ lion. _

“You coming?” Keith paused, looking over his shoulder at her with a naturally blank expression. 

She inhaled once, trying to quell the surge of protective instincts. She  _ knew  _ Keith wouldn’t react well, she wasn’t yet privileged enough to act that way.

Pidge was chatting up a storm, using her arms in her storytelling for emphasis. Krolia noticed how small the other girl was, likely up to Krolia’s elbow if they measured. Had humans gotten shorter on average in her absence?

They opened into a main room, with a sunken alcove various humans were sitting within and discussing something determinedly. Keith gave a small uncomfortable wave when everyone within the indent looked at him with obvious excitement.

“Hey guys,” Keith started, shifting on his feet as if resisting the urge to flee, “Pidge picked me up.”

“That loser was dead in space after setting a  _ Robeast  _ loose on some base.”

A series of murmurs and the one larger one laughed before looking at another, “Hah! Pay up Lance!”

“No fair! Do you know how  _ unlikely  _ it is that Mullet found a Robeast? Dude!”

“Hey man, I won fair and square.”

How confusing, yet how interesting to watch.

“This is Krolia, she’s my-” Keith’s mouth moved silently for a half second, “- one of the Blades.”

Krolia looked away so they wouldn’t see the sad look in her eye.

“Nice to meet you,” the larger one waved, “I’m Hunk. That’s Shiro, and this is Lance. I don’t know where Allura is, but she’ll be here soon.”

Lance eyed Krolia and very slowly a large grin spread across his face, “Well,  _ hello-” _

Keith whipped his knife out in a flash, the dagger expanding into a full sized sword pointing at Lance directly. Keith said nothing, his eyes were narrowed in a threat.

Lance gulped and raised both hands in silent indignation, “I- I didn’t  _ do anything!” _

“Yeah but, you totally were going to.” Hunk mentioned, high-fiving Pidge who cackled gleefully at it all.

“Krolia then, a pleasure to meet another Blade.” Shiro politely smiled, Krolia nodded back impassively.

“No-  _ no.”  _ Lance gasped suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention, “Is- Is that a  _ rat’s tail?” _

Keith crossed his arms with a huff, “Why do you  _ always  _ complain about hair?”

Lance looked pained, “Hunk, it’s a  _ rat’s tail!” _

“I think it looks nice.” Hunk shrugged, this time addressing Krolia directly, “I think your hair is very nice, Ma’am.”

Krolia resisted the urge to feel the braided lock that hung near her spine.

“You are the Paladins of Voltron?” Krolia asked in a flat tone, careful with her words to not accidentally offend any of the humans.

“Yep! That’s us.” Hunk nodded, jerking a thumb at Lance, “All of us here, well Allura too but she isn't here yet. Don’t let the colours confuse you, Lance pilots Red and Allura pilots Blue although she wears Pink.”

Krolia nodded although she was very quickly becoming very overwhelmed, “It is an honor to be in the presence of the Paladins of Voltron.”

Lance gave a curt laugh, “Hah! Nice one, but I mean you all got Mullet so.”

Shiro smiled and nodded towards Keith, “Keith was the former pilot for Red.”

Keith.

Keith was a Paladin. Of  _ Voltron. _

_ “What.”  _ Krolia deadpanned, very slowly looking at Keith who looked like he very much wanted to run away.

“Wait, do you guys not know the stories?” Lance asked, looking  _ delighted  _ as he leapt up, “Okay so, we’ve got the Asteroid Belt obstacle course, or what about the  _ ‘Hey! I’m going to attack Hagger on my own!” _

“Don’t forget the Weblum,” Hunk chimed in with a grin, “Literally tackling a Weblum’s stomach monsters.”

“Or leaping across that giant canyon using a geyser or something, right Shiro?”

“That was like, twenty feet!” Keith argued, a flush already rising on his cheeks.

“It was eighty, minimum.” Shiro deadpanned with a small smile, “ _ and  _ you piloted Black for a while there as well.”

Keith ducked his head and rubbed his upper arm self conscious, “Yeah but...any of you would have done  _ any  _ of that.”

“Keith…” Krolia started, her ears starting to flatten in concern and pride.

“I’m going to the training deck.” Keith bit out before vanishing from the room quickly.

“So!” Lance grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, “How do  _ you  _ know our resident edgelord?”

Krolia blinked slowly and shifted her stance, “I do know know that word however I assume it is derogatory. If you continue to say such remarks I  _ will  _ injure you, even if you are a Paladin of Voltron. Is that understood?”

“I think that’s a new record for being shut down, ouch.” Pidge grimaced, although they were all still friendly, “Don’t worry about Lance here, he just is like that.”

“My words still stand.” Krolia stoically stated, before turning and marching off with a very much  _ no-nonsense  _ vibe about her gait.

“I like her,” Hunk shrugged, “She’s got a very Keith-y feel, ya know?”

Lance huffed and pouted, “Yeah well, those two can be ‘Team Bad Haircuts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia and her Kit.

Watching Keith train was fascinating.

He was obviously self-taught, and relied far more on his speed and flexibility than she was comfortable with. He was reckless, and far too often he only barely dodged attacks that would have dealt crippling damage if actually impacted.

It was an anxiety inducing show, watching him duck and bend around an Altean broadsword before kicking off and sending the machine to the floor. He was good- very good. He used her dagger ( _ his  _ blade), shifting it back and forth from its awakened state much faster than most fighters. Instead of lifting his arm and exposing his side, he’d merely activate the blade and it’s newly lengthened state would stop incoming attacks. A half tick later and it would shrink, allowing him to slip under defenses mercilessly.

Kolivan didn’t teach a fighting style like that, neither did Antok of Garyi, although perhaps the Blade had adopted a new style of fighting?

Keith gave a wordless noise of anger, sliding low and slashing upwards, cleanly severing the bot in a very disguised attack.

Once the training machine was deactivated and sinking into the floor in a state of repair, Krolia allowed herself to enter the room. Her footsteps were loud, purposeful to alert her presence.

Keith’s chest was heaving, he paused and looked at her with a small frown. “I thought you’d be contacting Kolivan.”

Krolia gave a wordless roll of her shoulder, loosening it in its socket. Keith seemed to understand the wordless body language because he gave a small nod. She seated herself across from him, folding her legs in a mirrored image of his own seated position.

“The Paladins are nice.” She offered blankly. Keith gave a small soundless chuckle, nodding his head slowly.

“They’re nice,” Keith agreed, stretching one arm hard enough to have the limb tremble.

Krolia waited patiently while Keith stretched and then looked at her, blinking slowly and hoisting himself back to his feet. “You want to spar?”

“I’d love to.” Krolia calmly replied, waiting for his invitation. He lifted herself to her feet as well, and although they had been fighting vargas earlier that day already she was bouncing on the balls of her feet, ready to throw herself into another fight.

Keith paused before he picked up his blade, offering it to her sideways. She paused before shaking her head, “It’s yours now, Keith.” 

He looked at his blade wordlessly before giving a small nod. Sliding it into the sheath on the small of his back, he advanced towards a specific wall in the training room. At his inquiring touch, the panel slid to the side, displaying racks of various training weapons, some with incredibly dull edges.

“Here,” He grabbed one, a larger broadsword that was slightly reminiscent of his activated blade. She caught it nimbly- it was lighter than she was used to, the edges surprisingly sharp.

“We have healing pods on this ship, so it doesn’t matter.” Keith shrugged, seeming very unconcerned with the obvious threat of injury, “Plus we have armor.”

That was a fair point, although Krolia had long since adopted using firearms while undercover. It was much harder to explain the desire to train with bladed weapons when she very clearly was not a general or gladiator. 

Keith readied himself, his expression closing off as he focused himself. She raised her blade, waiting for his first strike.

In Texas, she spent her days in the far empty nature of the planet. The days were long, the single sun was stifling and hot and caused her to sweat and gulp water desperately. She had been warned of various creatures, small and nimble and so very dangerous. The Rattlesnake, she remembered dreadfully, was a creature she had seen only once but actively acknowledged as something fierce.

Keith was in every way that rattlesnake, lashing out after only the barest of warnings. Almost instantaneously she was on the defensive side, backtracking and using the flat of her blade to deflect as often as she could.

A flash of lavender and she felt something impact her side- the kriffing activating trick he had used just before.

He fought Galran sentries and foot soldiers, she had seen his technique in practice back on the mission. He was forcibly thrown only when his blade had become lodged, halting the flow of his movements.

He was used to fighting the standard galra in a dazzling way; he had inherited his mother’s flexibility after all.

Krolia grinned, and before Keith could comprehend what the expression entailed she bent backwards. She kept going, dodging the blade that slashed a heads worth over her torso, yet would have struck it in a standing position. Keith overstepped, too close as Krolia shifted her weight to her hands and curled her legs up to plant them on his chest, kicking out and  _ throwing  _ him across the room. Smoothly she continued her motions, a full backwards rotation that left her standing upright.

Keith wheezed before dragging himself upright, looking at her in surprise and something else; a burning curiosity and thrill. “You can do a backwards handspring?”

Krolia frowned slightly, “I am unsure of that term?”

Keith shook his head, dragging himself upright with a small grin, his petite fangs on display. “A backwards handspring. We have gymnastics on Earth and there’s names for all of these things, the only galra I’ve fought that can do any of that is one of Lotor’s generals.”

Krolia tilted her head curiously, “You utilize your legs in battle, I think you nearly kicked my head.”

Keith didn’t look the slightest bit sheepish, “Yeah, I almost did. Ready to go again?”

Krolia grinned, a dangerously savage expression that Keith  _ knew  _ he had on his face that moment. She slashed through the air twice, lowering into a common sword stance, “I’m always ready, Kit.”

* * *

Keith was good. Very good.

Krolia only let him win twice.

* * *

Krolia appreciated the room given to her for her stay, it was larger than she was accustomed to and much more inviting. She was offered clothing as well, spare Blade of Marmora armor that was stored in a room Keith frequented. Apparently the destruction of his own armor was so frequent they had taken to simply storing extras within the ship. Krolia wished she could scold him, but it would be hypocritical on her part.

It was early in the morning, the lights along the hallway passages were dimmed to help with a understanding of time.

She hadn’t expected anyone to be awake at such an hour, so she was pleasantly surprised when she spotted the young human Pidge pausing at one intersection, backtracking to blink at her with wide eyes.

“Oh hi, Krolia right?” Pidge blinked again, clutching something metallic and misshapen to her chest, “What are you doing up so late?”

There was a small air of distrust that Krolia could completely understand.

“I’m not one to sleep restfully.” Krolia stoically responded, observing the smaller human who blinked slowly and didn’t look at all perturbed.

“Oh yeah, I relate.” Pidge nodded, already walking towards what Krolia knew was the kitchen. In lack of anything better to do, she followed.

The kitchen was dark although it slowly illuminated as they walked further into the room. Pidge moved instantly towards the replicator apparatus, creating a bowl of something fluorescent green.

“So what did you do?” Pidge asked, voice slurred slightly around the spoonful of slime she crammed into her mouth. She had the expression of someone who cared about very little.

“I was a spy.”  Krolia replied simply.

Pidge rolled her eyes, “Well,  _ yes.  _ I mean like, what were you doing? Infiltration? Espionage?”

Ah, that was what she was wondering. “I was in deep infiltration of a galran base, achieving the rank of commander.”

Pidge’s eyes widened in surprise, “Whoa, that’s pretty cool. So you were there for a long time?”

Krolia gave a small nod, “Correct.”

Pidge hummed something before she went back to fiddling with her metallic contraption.

Krolia enjoyed the quiet, the fact that this human didn’t expect her to talk. She hadn’t had the opportunity to relax in a long time, she hadn’t been in her old armor in even longer. She already was enjoying the way the material slid so freely, her old galra commander armor restricted her flexibility.

“So, you fly ships?” Pidge asked bluntly. She paused one second when one of her tools became stuck in a seam. She picked up the mangled mass and started smashing it on the table to try and dislodge the tool.

“On occasion.” Krolia watched in amusement as Pidge became more and more disgruntled, “I prefer stealth and infiltration.”

Pidge growled low in her throat, smashing the metal with more ferocity, “You should teach Keith then. That boy tried stealth once by casually  _ detonating a bomb.” _

Krolia reached around and with one larger hand, yanked the tool free. Pidge blinked before grabbing the tool back without acknowledging the action at all, “but seriously though. You’re pretty cool, I like anyone who shuts Lance down that fast.”

There were new footsteps, and a head with messy black hair peered around the corner, “Pidge were you just attacking a wall?”

“Nah, Krolia helped me out here.” Pidge pointed at Krolia absentmindedly with what looked like an Altean scalpel, “Hunk figured out how to make coffee if you want some.”

Keith brightened, if his ears were more maneuverable Krolia was certain they would have perked up, “Coffee?”

Pidge pointed behind her towards what looked like a pitcher. Keith walked over, grabbing a cup.

He paused, looking over his shoulder and locking eyes with Krolia who hadn’t looked away since he entered the room, “Do you like coffee?”

Krolia’s eyebrows rose in a  _ really? _ Keith nodded in understanding and grabbed another cup.

“Galra have coffee?” Pidge blinked in confusion before muttering to herself and dismissing it. She had finally broken into the inner workings of the misshapen metal. Only seconds later Pidge cheered something, mumbling about circuitry before she sprinted off. Keith doubted they’d see her again that night.

He settled across from Krolia, sliding her the mug before holding his reverently.

“I miss coffee.” Krolia wistfully sighed, smelling the (unexplained as to  _why_ it was blue) liquid, “One of your planet’s greatest discoveries.”

Keith smiled into his mug, “I didn’t add anything to yours. We have milk because Lance somehow found a cow.”

Krolia’s nose wrinkled. “ _ Milk?  _ No thank you. The first time I drank that... _ monstrosity,  _ I was ill for  _ days.” _

Keith snickered quietly into his black coffee, taking a thankful sip. “Same, dairy intolerance. Although I probably got that f-” Keith paused before he took a sip. He didn’t finish his thought.

Krolia wasn’t upset, she knew that it would take some time.

“Do you not sleep either?” Keith asked curiously, looking at him from under the black fringe of his hair. His black hair was  _ thick,  _ he inherited Krolia’s own thick coat instead of the thin mane humans wore.

“I can get more training done.” Krolia countered. Keith nodded, eyes lighting up with silent agreement.

They sipped their coffee silently.

* * *

“May I braid your hair?” Krolia asked politely, sitting down in a moment of rest between sparring sessions. 

Keith paused, looking wary, “why?”

Krolia shifted unsure. “I used to.”

Keith both relaxed and tensed simultaneously, pulling his shoulders inwards defensively. 

“I refused to let your father cut your hair,” Krolia continued quietly, looking at her claws to try and keep as much self loathing out of her voice as possible. “You were three of your planet’s phoebs and had hair longer than my current. I would braid it every night to keep you from having sticks and rocks trapped in it.”

Keith scowled and looked at his feet, “I wouldn’t get sticks stuck in it.”

“You liked to borrow my blade, and assault cactus with battle cries.”

Keith’s face twitched slightly and both knew that the story had some level of reality to it.

“One time you discovered a tortoise larger than your skull, and spent a day defending it from enemy tumbleweed.” Krolia gave a small laugh, “and when it reached a stream you carried it across as if a great river.”

Keith cracked a small smile, tracing the edge of his blade rather than look at her directly.

“Did you ever take me to cliffs?” he asked quietly, uncertain of the question in itself.

“I swaddled you and held you to my chest for days on end.” Krolia instantaneously responded, speaking with complete honesty. “I would hold you close so you could feel my heart, and I would take you to the highest mountains and whispers the names of the stars to you.”

Keith hunkered down, hiding his face behind a curtain of hair. 

“I still remember the names of the constellation in your world’s language,” Krolia laughed quietly to herself, “Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Orion the Hunter, Cygnus, Aquila.”

“You would always find Orion, from the three stars so close. I said that one day I would take you to visit them,” Krolia’s voice was slightly strained but she wouldn’t stop now, “Your people named the stars within. Betelgeuse, Bellatrix, Alnitak-”

“Saiph, Rigel.” Keith cut her off, voice cold at first glance but under scrutiny it sounded dangerously close to wobbling, “I remember. You can braid my hair.”

Krolia shifted, moving until she was seated behind him, her legs spread to run parallel to his with him seated between her thighs. She gently trailed her fingers through his hair, claws brushing his scalp with the faintest of whispers. With careful practiced movements, she split and began a braid with interlocking strands from the top of his skull. At some point in her ministrations, Keith began to slowly slump backwards. It impeded her movements and made braiding quite difficult, but Krolia wouldn’t trade the embrace for anything else.

“I thought I had imagined that,” Keith began in a voice so near a whisper, “I thought that I was just so  _ hopeful  _ I had made it all up. There was a meteor shower, it looked like the stars were raining.”

Krolia finished the braid, unclasping one of her own clips to secure the knot in place. “You didn’t imagine it, Keith.”

* * *

“There is a galran game that we play,” Krolia explained, using a borrowed brush to tug it through her hair, removing gnarled knots, “different variations of it for intended purposes. When you were able to walk, I played it with you. I fear it scared your father.”

Keith didn’t answer, he sat on the bed with his knees curled to his chest. He was staring determined at a wall.

“You were to touch me without me knowing you were there,” Krolia smiled, a small smirk on her face. “You never succeeded, but you  _ did  _ become quieter.”

“I don’t play games.” Keith cut off sharply.

“The last time I was at the headquarters, Antok had challenged Kolivan. The first to pin the other.” Krolia remarked dryly. Instantly, Keith was interested.

“I never knew who won,” Krolia warned with a small smile, “I feel you would be much better at it now.”

Keith shifted his legs, now seated in a open curious way, “What are the conditions of it?”

Krolia smiled in the mirror, setting her brush down to begin the braid at the nape of her neck. “I hear your stealth is lacking. If you manage to surprise me, then you are victorious.”

Keith chewed his tongue in thought, “I just have to surprise you.”

“Attack,” Krolia corrected, “Knock me to the floor and you win.”

Keith’s eyes burned with a competitive nature Krolia could recognize, “Obviously not during missions or meetings.”

“Sleeping quarters are not permitted,” Krolia also clarified, “nor the inclusion of others.”

Keith’s face twitched into a small grin, “is biting fair play?”

Krolia laughed, a surprised delighted noise, “Kit I would be disappointed if you didn’t.”

* * *

Hunk had enough heart attacks to last him a lifetime.

Fighting on Team Voltron was already an anxiety attack in the making, but now with the constant meetings and battle plans and people coming and going from the castle- well truly it wasn’t that big of a stretch. It was the straw that broke the space-camels back.

Hunk didn’t sleep well, so logically the next best thing for him to do was to experiment in the kitchen in an effort to reduce stress. It was a bit early, but early enough that the castle would begin to stir.

Hunk walked into the kitchen, eyes watering and withholding yawns. The lights in the hallways were still dim, in a varga they would lighten up as everyone woke up.

Hunk walked three steps into the kitchen, freezing when he spotted two, bright glowing  _ yellow eyes. _

“Ohhh nope.” Hunk wheezed out, already feeling like running out of the room, “Okay, uh, nope nope. I’m uh,  _ nope.” _

The eyes were  _ watching him. _

“Oh quiznak is this it, is this how I go out.” Hunk whimpered, legs threatening to give out.

A light switch activated with a small  _ click. _

Keith and Krolia were sitting at the kitchen table, holding a jar of what Hunk liked to consider space-jam between them. They each had a dull knife, and were eating  _ from the container. _

“Oh no  _ no.”  _ Hunk moaned, this time  _ actually  _ sliding to the floor, “Keith,  _ no.” _

Keith looked slowly between the jar and back at Hunk. “What? I do this all the time.”

“That’s the  _ point,”  _ Hunk groaned into the floor. “You- you get a  _ plate  _ and you put it on  _ that.  _ You do  _ not  _ eat out of the container! That’s a communal container!”

Keith shrugged and continued to scoop out another wad of jam. Krolia still hadn’t blinked.

“Why are galra like this,” Hunk cried quietly to himself, “why are we designed to suffer in such a way.”

Krolia looked at Keith. Keith shrugged and offered the jar. Krolia wasn’t one to say no.

* * *

Lance was cursing up a storm, whining and whimpering as the low level gladiator threw him across the room  _ again. _

“You move slow.” Krolia noted blandly, watching as Lance slowly made his way to a standing position, holding the broadsword in a sloppy grip.

“I’m trying!” Lance whined, scowling at Krolia as he lunged at the bot again. He swung the sword decently, yet with none of the grace Keith displayed.

“Duck,” Krolia helpfully offered, nearly wincing as the paladin was thrown across the room.

“This isn’t easy you know,” Lance whined sadly into the mat.

Krolia had to admit, the few jabs and exuberant personality made the red paladin interesting. He moved slower than she expected, given that he piloted the fabled graceful creature. He was fascinating with a sword, waving it around with the barest semblance of skill, yet was able to improvise so fascinatingly quick. He was much better with a gun, perhaps his eyesight was above normal for humans?

“So your name is Krolia right?” Lance asked, looking at her with a slightly guarded yet open expression, “are you one of our frequent fliers?”

Krolia tilted her head in confusion. Lance’s jaw dropped and he blinked a dozen times, then wordlessly picked up his sword and was once more, smacked to the ground.

Absolutely fascinating.

* * *

Dinner was a private occurrence, or at least Krolia had always assumed as much. Back on her base, dinner was retrieved by sentries and eaten in the seclusion of her own quarters. She never knew if anyone had tried to poison her- if her cover had been found.

Dinner on the Castle Ship was entirely different.

There was another that looked similar to Pidge, although he was much taller and had a fairly recent scar maring one cheek. The location reminded Krolia of her own markings. While everyone was tense with upcoming missions or information, at Dinner all of these stressors appeared to fade away. Even her kit was more relaxed, quietly watching the affairs with a small smile gracing his face. She wondered when his genes would unlock and he would bear her markings as well.

“Keith!” the newcomer smiled, looking overjoyed and exchanging what Krolia remembered was a ‘high-five’. “It’s been forever, how have you and the Blades been?”

“Good, effective.” Keith bluntly responded, taking a seat and looking between the newcomer and Pidge, “I heard something about your father?”

“Oh! Yeah right, we found him.” Pidge’s smile was infectious, large and breathless, “Keith we  _ found  _ him! He’s heading back to Earth to warn the garrison and give them a piece of our minds.”

The newcomer laughed, then spotted Krolia. His eyes widened at first, surveying her features before he offered a hand politely. 

“Hi, i’m Matt. I’m Pidge’s brother.” Matt introduced with a grin, “I’m a pilot for the resistance group.”

Krolia reached out to shake the smaller hand in hers, “Krolia. I am…” Keith’s body tensed, hunkering inwards ever so slightly, “...kin, with Blades of Marmora.”

There, that wasn’t  _ wrong  _ per say. Keith relaxed a fraction of a degree.

“Nice to meet you, Krolia.” Matt smiled, taking a seat next to Pidge and ruffling her hair.

“She’s cool,” Pidge chirped up from around her full mouth, “She helped me break into a Sentry’s skull.”

“I am pleased that you have found the Castle most accommodating.” Allura politely and politically smiled, not entirely welcoming but not dismissing her at the same time.

Krolia did not smile, but she did politely nod before respectfully accepting the strange food that was given to her. She spotted out of the corner of her eye that Keith’s plate was smaller in size. The same food contents but smaller in portions.

Swiftly, without him noticing, she swapped their plates. 

Shiro watched the movement. His eyebrows rose in something like a question, but he didn’t object. Krolia blinked lazily, daring him to say anything. He didn’t.

“So, Keith.” Allura’s voice was forced pleasant, yet it was hard to tell exactly, “I received a transmission from Kolivan that he is sending a nearby shuttle with mechanical technology that would greatly interest us. Tomorrow they will board, after that It would be an honor to open a wormhole to permit you passage back to the base.”

The tone was strained, she didn’t want him to go.

“Thank you, Princess Allura.” Krolia interjected calmly, sparing Keith from the awkward social interaction, “I do hope that we will be permitted to visit when the occasion arises.”

Allura’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. She looked at Shiro, who was already starting to interject.

“Of  _ course  _ you’re allowed here whenever you want.” Shiro looked almost irritated, “I- Keith did you think we didn’t  _ want you  _ here?”

Keith hunkered inwards, “I ah, you’re all busy.”

“Whoa whoa,” Lance blurted, “Wait, mullet I think if Hunk had the ability he’d like, handcuff you to that chair.”

Hunk shrugged slightly, “It would keep you out of the Kiboya jelly jars.”

Pidge groaned quietly, “You caught him doing that  _ again?” _

“Point is, we’d love to have you here, Keith. We miss you.” Shiro finished, genuinely heartfelt. 

“Ah, thanks guys.” Keith muttered, voice cracking too low for others to hear except Krolia.

He excused himself, after finishing her plate (do not waste what is given), Krolia excused herself and tracked him down. 

Krolia could hear him on the other side of his room, shuffling slightly but staying relatively quiet. She paused, wrapping the tips of her claws on the door in a hollow knock that was distinctly galran. He knew that Keith would know it was her, and as such, he was able to decide for himself how to answer the door.

A second later and the door slid open, activated from inside. The lights were off, but Krolia could easily see the mounded shape of someone on the bed.

She entered the room, jumping slightly when the door hissed shut behind her.

She walked across the distance of the room, Keith’s armor was glowing faintly purple in the room. He didn’t pull his face away from where he had it pressed against his knees, hair and brain obscuring his face from her eyesight.

She climbed onto the bed next to him, leaning her sturdy weight against his side in a silent assurance  _ i’m here. _

His body was trembling, vibrating silently as something shook his form. Sobs, wordless but salty in the air.

It was her fault. It was all her fault.

He had first broken when his past teammates (he used to be a  _ paladin)  _ stated they missed him. They said they  _ missed him.  _ Keith, who had left before others could leave him. Keith, who she had left alone in an idiotic attempt to keep her kit safe.

_ I’m so sorry  _ she wanted to whisper in the silence. 

“They miss me, mom,” Keith spoke, voice strangled and wet and  _ oh,  _ how Krolia’s heart stopped and then surged further a thousand beats a dobash. “They  _ miss me.” _

Krolia did not say anything, she knew that Keith didn’t want her to.

“They miss me and I almost  _ died.”  _ Keith’s voice broke, and more saltiness filled the air. His hands, pale and clawless, grabbed his hair and pulled in a way that looked painful. She slowly moved her arms, tugging him to lean against her chest as her clawed hands gently tugged free the braid and ran gently over his scalp.

“On Naxela,” Keith was barely understandable, shaking so painfully in her arms, “I- I almost- I was going to  _ die  _ and they  _ miss me.” _

“I’ll never leave you again.” Krolia whispered gently, and Keith turned and for likely the first time in a good portion of his life, finally allowed himself to fall apart. Krolia was going to find Kolivan and gut him, she was going to make him hurt for  _ hurting her kit. _

“I’m here,” Krolia whispered into his hair, tucking her chin into the groove of his neck, her own eyes watering as her jaw clenched in pain impossible to describe, “I’m never leaving you again, Keith.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the group finds out Krolia is Keith's mother, and Krolia carries photos

 

Keith wasn’t sure how to feel anymore.

He felt almost in a daze, whiplash from all the drama that had occurred so soon.

_‘I almost died!’_

Yeah, it wasn’t a nice few days.

Despite that, having Krolia around _was_ nice. She...fit in a bit better than other Galra Keith knew. Much calmer and understanding than Kolivan.

She was still terrifying, but now that he looked he could _see_ the affection in her eyes. The slight gleam of amusement, a second before she would snap an arm out; Keith always managed to dance away, just out of reach.

(He refused to think about the symbolism of that.)

It didn’t matter, the shuttle with a Blade of Marmora member would be approaching later that day, once they exchanged the proper mechanical equipment, Krolia and Keith would hop aboard and Allura would open the wormhole allowing them a faster way back to base. After that, Keith would be shipped out on missions again, and likely Krolia would go her own way as well.

It didn’t mean that Keith couldn’t enjoy his time _now,_ before he had to go again.

Krolia had introduced him to a game the other day- only off limits during major important activities. Essentially, Keith only had to pin her down, or knock her to the floor to achieve victory. The idea was slightly complex, even knocking _Shiro_ down would be a challenge. Krolia was larger than that, built of pure muscle and lean bones.

Keith improvised.

* * *

 

“Okay, I know you’re trying to help but this is _impossible.”_ Lance complained, plopping onto the ground as Krolia blinked slowly at him from across the training room.

Despite her originally wary feel with the paladin, Lance was a supposed expert with firearms, now learning the blade. If anyone could help, Krolia knew that her own skill set would likely coincide with the kit. Not to mention it likely wouldn’t hurt to have Keith’s friends enjoy her presence.

“It is not impossible.” Krolia soothed, although the tone was a bit off and came out slightly bland, “simply keep your stance wider.”

“Marmorite, if I spread my legs any further I’ll be doing the _splits.”_ Lance grunted, lifting himself back up but obligingly shifting his feet slightly further apart.

Krolia blinked slowly again, clearing dust off her eye. She had thought the air would be cycled a bit better, but perhaps it was the cells the humans shed while exercising.

“Alright, so,” Lance huffed, hoisting the sword with both arms (although his shoulders were trembling slightly), “here we are, alone, in the training room, me with _two hands on my sword.”_

As if for more emphasis, Lance then wiggled his eyebrows.

Krolia considered blinking, and then considered informing the paladin that she had indeed learned Earth colloquial phrases and the art of innuendo. Would Keith find similar banter amusing? Should she return equal innuendo to create a temporary ‘familiarizing bond’ with the paladin? Should she- Kolivan was laughing somewhere- try to be the _fr’eldin mother?_

Krolia sealed her fate by hesitantly cocking her hip, resting one clawed hand on it. She curled her hand along the borrowed training dagger, pointing it downwards at the floor lazily. “Strike me with your best shot.”

Quiznak, she knew the moment she said it that the phrasing was off. It was _hit_ me with your best shot, not _strike._

Damn Earthen phrases.

Regardless, Lance choked in surprise, face flushing while eyes sparkling in amusement, “Oh you’re _cool.”_

Mission accomplished.

Without further hesitation, the paladin charged her. His stance was still too unstable, a gunner’s stance. She understood that problem, his stance was made for fast maneuvers and not for taking heavy hits to counter them back.

To prove his fault, she swung her sword, impacting with his blade and sending a jarring shock through his arms. As she suspected, the weight of her swing lodged him to the side and sent him skidding out of the way. He blinked twice, looking frustrated once again.

“Your stance,” Krolia nodded to his legs, “would you prefer I ask my- _Keith_ for assistance.”

Lance scoffed from where he stood and frowned. “That would be _terrible,_ Mullet would never let me live that down!”

Krolia frowned in cue, “Keith is not cruel.”

Lance rolled his eyes dramatically but hung his shoulder, dragging the sword on the ground, “yeah yeah, I’m gonna grab one of those juice packs. You want one?”

Krolia shook her head and Lance deactivated his bayard, looping it onto his hip as he hurried out of sight in search of juice.

Almost as if on cue, the moment Lance left the vicinity the hairs on the back of Krolia’s neck perked, recognizing air currents that should not had shifted. Someone was watching her.

Krolia restrained a smile and kept herself still.

_One tick._

_Two ticks._

She could hear the soft whisper of clothing moving, ever so quiet. If she wasn’t purposefully listening, she doubted she would have heard it.

Then, Keith dropped from the second layer and tackled her over the shoulders. Krolia was very pleased that Keith had taken the galran activity to heart so quickly.

Maternal instincts rumbled, and a deep vibrating thrum nearly escaped her larynx. She knew Keith would be unsettled by the instinctual display of happiness, so with casual tact, she shifted it into a play snarl.

Twisting her upper body around she nearly flung Keith off her shoulders where he had nearly toppled her to the ground. She would have been worried her kit misinterpreted the sound, if not for the flash of white. Keith was grinning, but his mouth curled ever so slightly further than other humans- as if he was repressing the urge to snarl back.

That wouldn’t do.

She snarled again, jerking her shoulder blades to jolt Keith off her back. He flung off, but not before using one knee to hook around her waist and send them both to the ground.

Krolia recovered fast, rolling into a low crouch with one arm bracing her weight and the other near her side ready to pounce. Her heart warmed and thrummed loudly with pride when she noticed Keith in a near perfect mimic.

“I almost had you,” He noted, a small sound of disappointment in his voice.

“You were too loud,” She scolded playfully, “Think you can be faster, kit?”

Keith’s eyes _burned_ with competitiveness and this time- finally- his grin spread into a silent snarl.

Just in time for Lance to walk back in and drop his juice pack. It impacted with the floor with a nondescript squishing noise, although he drew his bayard- a gun this time.

“Is everything okay here?” Lance asked slowly, his voice lower than normal.

Keith’s snarl instantly retreated into a more blank expression. “We’re fine, Lance.”

Ah, the play posture had been misinterpreted as something aggressive.

“Right,” Lance squinted, but he didn’t dismiss his firearm. Krolia understood that.

“It is of no importance, Paladin.” She nodded politely to Lance, straightening from her crouch back to her imposing height. “I am finished here, perhaps Keith will offer assistance.”

Keith didn’t look happy, but he sighed and drew his own dagger- sheathed at the base of his back.

“Okay then,” Lance slowly mentioned, giving a small nod to Krolia, “I’ll see you around, Krolia.”

She could tell when it was time for her to go.

* * *

 

Lunch was a calm although slightly tense event.

Lance was still slightly wary of Krolia, although he hid it well. Despite that, the paladins Pidge and Hunk were uncomfortably watching her, then back to Lance. Keith didn’t seem to notice, which was a blessing as he sat on her other side, across from the Black Paladin.

“So, Krolia.” Shiro started with a small smile, honest but still slightly wary. She could respect that. “I heard you’ve done some interesting infiltration, I couldn’t imagine being at a post as long as that.”

Krolia eyed his arm, noticing the galran prosthetic. It wasn’t hidden to her that such improvements could only come from the witch, as well as the fact the Black Paladin was once Sendak’s Champion.

“It had benefits.” Krolia bluntly responded, consuming a single piece of the unidentified root. Hunk looked as if the deadpan statement she offered in response only made the conversation worse.

“Oh, without a doubt,” Shiro smiled back, “we are incredibly thankful, it must have been incredibly difficult to stay undercover though.”

Krolia weighed her words, “the training facilities on base were poor, I made do.”

Pidge gave a small giggle, “are all galra obsessed with training? Or just Keith?”

Keith crouched where he was sitting, as if it was an embarrassing fact.

“You should have seen him in the garrison,” Shiro chuckled heartily, “I think he terrified the defense instructors.”

Krolia’s ears perked, swishing through the air slightly. “Garrison?”

Keith twitched, and shook his head slightly towards Shiro, who ignored it.

“Ah, yeah. Back on our planet we had an... academy, I guess you could say.

They meant the Galaxy Garrison? Krolia knew of it, generally from Earth newspaper headlines or in shushed curses over the funding. It seemed something very militaristic, nothing like her nature (and assumedly Keith’s).

Krolia tilted her head ever so slightly, “you knew Keith well I presume?”

Keith inhaled sharply, a noise too quiet for others to hear. “Krolia.” He hissed under his breath, disguised into a piece of his food.

Pidge leaned forward in interest, and Shiro fell for her question.

“Yeah, I guess you could say we’re practically family.”

Keith’s breathing stopped, then he hung his head in defeat.

“What? What?” Hunk blurted, seeming to notice the entire conversation atmosphere change, “why does Keith look like he wants us to throw him out in a pod.”

Lance looked over with a still scrutinizing squint, “Keith, what did space-dad say this time?”

Space-dad? _Space-dad?_

“You claim to be Keith’s kin.” Krolia stated bluntly, flexing her hands until the claws cracked slightly, “fascinating.”

Pidge looked intrigued.

“In test of strength I would be honored to challenge the famous Black Paladin.” Krolia spoke calmly, eyes half lidded and glowing yellow. Keith let out a small groan next to her.

“Oh, uh,” Shiro looked surprised, and slightly unsure as to how the conversation escalated so quickly, “sure, it would be an honor to fight such an esteemed Blade.”

“Excellent.” Krolia blinked.

She swept her arm and sent all the plates clattering to the floor. Lance screeched in surprise as he nearly was hit with vibrant orange sauce.

Krolia slammed her elbow into the table- it buckled and cracked ever so slightly from where her elbow took position.

Shiro gaped in surprise and alarm as Krolia waited patiently for he too to take up the opposite side for an ‘arm wrestle.’

It was her left arm, which meant he must use the galran arm for the exchange.

Pidge nearly screeched in excitement as Hunk skirted back with a quiet _“Duuuuuude.”_

“Krolia, please don’t.” Keith looked and sounded pained.

“Victory or death, Keith.” Krolia responded bluntly, “and I have no plans for dying.”

Lance gave a low _Oooooooh_ and Shiro’s eyes narrowed in friendly competitiveness.

He took up position carefully, “I don’t want to hurt you, so let me know if it’s too much.”

Krolia smirked, “I knew one similar to you who said the same.”

“What happened?”

“I dislocated his shoulder.”

Shiro pushed, and so did she.

Krolia was strong for a galra, she had trained extensively to be versatile in swordplay as well as firearms. To wield a blade, a certain amount of muscle was necessary. She went above and beyond that. Training was her (and apparently Keith’s) stress mechanism.

Shiro grunted, his arm vibrating from the effort put into it. Her face twisted back into a savage grin as she pushed harder, gaining an inch.

She wasn’t ignorant to the three sets of eyes near the table line, watching the progress in silent awe.

“I have heard many stories of the Paladins of Voltron.” Krolia started conversation casually, gaining a smallest increment for emphasis.

Shiro’s frown quirked a bit, and his arm lit up, glowing purple. Krolia’s breath hitched as suddenly he had much more force, shoving her arm back a fair amount. Krolia was now on the defensive side.

“Yeah, we’re pretty well known now.” Shiro agreed, breathing through his nose slowly.

Krolia nodded her head slightly, keeping eye contact, “I had originally heard that Keith was a member of Voltron. I am... perplexed, as to how he left this group.”

Keith’s knee knocked into her hip. She twitched her leg back to knock into his leg.

Shiro hissed out something under his breath as she gained ground once more, “It was...an unfortunate event.”’

Krolia nodded, her canines nearly glistening. “Yes, an unfortunate event. You are all kind people, although I feel the need to say that if similar unfortunate events occur to harm the kit, I will personally tear off your arm and shove it down your throat until you choke on it.”

She then proceeded to slam his arm into the table, for emphasis. Shiro gaped and looked at it, and the several cracks and the crater it made on the eating surface.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all had matching expressions of delight and horror.

“It’s the space-vodka-aunt.” Pidge whispered, as if a dream had come true, “guys, guys I _love her.”_

“Shiro are you okay?” Keith sighed, looking resigned but slightly flattered.

Shiro stared at his arm, now deactivated and resting in the canyon, “I’m...happy that someone is watching Keith’s back.” Shiro confessed, rubbing the back of his neck with a small impressed smile, “although If the Blade does _anything,_ I’m assembling Voltron and trust me, I’ll make a Robeast look like a puppy.”

Krolia blinked slowly, “I like you.”

Keith groaned.

* * *

 

His shirt, a nice casual _everyday shirt_ , was _ruined_ due to an impromptu food fight.

So, he was looking for another shirt, a nice casual altean shirt that could replace it.

And then the new galra, Krolia, spotted his change of clothes and very bluntly asked to be escorted to the clothing storage room.

“Uh, I don’t really know what we have here.” Hunk awkwardly confessed, dragging down one box that he personally knew had the equivalents of space-jeans, “These have jeans, well, I mean they aren’t _actually_ jeans-”

“Thank you, Paladin.” Krolia smiled, it did nothing to make her look less terrifying.

“Uh, so we could keep the galran armor? I mean, since you don’t want it anymore. We could use it for more infiltration?” Hunk offered, feeling very much ready to panic at the large galra wearing awkwardly fitting Marmora outfit (made for someone half her size).

She sifted through, finding a dark blue shirt that looked close to her size and yanked out a pair of dark pants that looked roughly her size as well. After a moment of consideration, she tore the sleeves off with a sharp tearing noise.

Hunk flinched and tried not to whimper.

She made a low grumbling noise before digging through another box, yanking out something like a red flannel with an extra set of arm holes. She wasted no time, tearing off the bottom set of sleeves and ignoring the holes that would exist near her waist.

“Thank you, paladin.” Krolia offered again, her voice slightly hesitated but genuine. There was something in it, as if she was awkward by nature.

“Oh uh, it’s nothing.” Hunk winced, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, “So uh, there’s a laundry setup in here too so after you get changed you can toss what you’re wearing down there- _wait wait.”_ Hunk gulped, gaping in horror as Krolia _already_ was starting to strip out of the ill-fitting uniform.

She paused, the top segment already inching over her stomach. She blinked, wide eyes that glowed yellow like a _tiger._

“Let me just...step outside.” Hunk squeaked, scuttling out of the room and shutting the door with a sigh of relief.

A second later Krolia slipped out of the room, wearing something that looked so...so _casually human,_ for a second Hunk couldn’t breathe in surprise.

She looked...well...Hunk didn’t know how to explain it. The red jacket she selected was tied around her hips, knotted in the front in a way that reminded Hunk of hipster humans that would take dramatic pictures on Earth and eat in cat cafes.

“Thanks,” Krolia repeated, looking inexplicably more comfortable in the dark blue tank top. The markings on her face traveled down the back of her neck, slipping under the back of her shirt assumedly down to her back. Now that Hunk saw her bare arms, he could see why Shiro lost in an arm wrestle. She was _built._

“Yeah, no problem.” Hunk smiled back, “I was going to head down to Pidge in the cargo bay, she’s working on some updates.”

“May I accompany you?” Krolia asked politely, shifting her weight.

“Sure!” Hunk smiled, heading towards the bay.

Pidge had resumed her trash panda routine, surrounded by tech and computers with eyes already glazing over. Hunk assured Krolia that it was normal, and Pidge would stay in her cave of code until food or a mission. With none planned (except for the Marmora shipment that afternoon), Pidge was content in her cave.

Krolia, was not.

“Have you hydrated.” Krolia asked bluntly, peering around to look at her with a very unimpressed expression, “You did not drink at lunch,”

Pidge paused in her clicking a split second before resuming in her typing, “humans don’t need much water.”

Hunk opened his mouth to argue, but much to his amazement Krolia _snorted,_ a huffed sneezing noise but nonetheless a snort. “Lies are not fitting.”

“Fine, I’ll drink in a few minutes.” Pidge rolled her eyes from behind her glasses but didn’t stop typing.

Krolia huffed and very calmly, reached down and hoisted Pidge up from the back of her arms. Pidge gaped and casually began thrashing and shrieking like a bird.

Krolia tossed the small girl over one shoulder and walked smoothly over to a small area where snacks and drinks were stored. Plopping Pidge onto the ground, she hovered and watched as the small girl chugged down three juice pouches and dashed back to her cave.

“Whoa, we should put you on Pidge duty.” Hunk grinned, twirling a wrench in his hand.

Pidge leaned around the monitors and hissed like a feral cat.

Krolia’s hisses were much more impressive.

* * *

 

The Marmora member arrived with a small ship and equipment to unload. At that time, Krolia had vanished and Hunk was left with controlling the mechanical arm and directing the apparatus’ out of the shuttle.

The blade member was...well...rude. He seemed inexperienced, young. He didn’t recognize Pidge or Hunk out of uniform until Pidge had used her bayard to drag one box across the bay floor.

“I don’t like him.” Hunk shivered with a grimace, “seems like a newbie.”

“Yeah, they letting anyone join the Blade now?” Pidge seemed to share his resentment.

Oh well, it was Krolia and Keith’s problem now.

They escorted him to the bridge where Lance and Shiro already were assembled, discussing something with Allura.

“Greetings, you must be the Marmora member we were told to expect,” Allura smiled happily, “Thank you for the machinery, it will be of great use.”

“Of course, Princess.” The Marmora member nodded back, deactivating the faceplate. He _was_ young and had an arrogant look on his face that reminded Lance instantly of Lotor.

“Oh boy,” Lance muttered, crossing his arms with a frown.

“I’ll call Keith now.” Shiro offered, pressing on a few buttons on the nearby console, sending out a small beep that would reach him eventually through the castle intercom system.

Keith arrived quickly, likely expecting the call. Krolia followed behind, causing Lance to take a second look.

“Dude, where did she find plaid?” Lance gaped in confusion.

“I know right?” Hunk shrugged in response. Shiro did a double take, obviously in surprise over Krolia’s wardrobe change to something more...Earthly. Even Allura didn’t wear clothing that basic.

“Dude she’s built.” Lance gaped, grinning at Shiro, “I take it back, you tried your best, Space-dad.”

The recruit turned and scoffed at Keith, “Come, half-breed.”

Krolia’s head snapped around, Lance almost heard a record scratch.

“I- _what_ did you call him?” Krolia asked, voice pleasantly calm but icy cold.

The recruit paused and took in her garment, “I- your garments-”

“What did you call Keith.” Krolia deadpanned, uncrossing her arms and striding a few steps to leer down at the younger galra. “I thought I heard you call him _half-breed.”_

“Ohhh snap.” Pidge whispered. Allura had one hand raised to her mouth, as if in outrage.

Krolia blinked slowly, angling her head up in a way that made her seem one step away from tearing the recruits head off. “Shiro? Perhaps I misheard.”

Shiro shook his head, “I err, no he said Half-breed.”

Krolia licked along one of her fangs, “well, that seems strange. Half-breed is quite an insult.”

Keith stepped forward and put one of his arms on her bicep, “Krolia, leave it. I’m used to it.”

That obviously wasn’t the right thing to say, because the younger galra shrunk back in more confusion. “I- he is Kolivan’s runt-”

“ _Runt?”_ Krolia hissed in disbelief, “would be so pleasant to repeat that to my _face?”_

The recruit jerked his chin up, “I was assigned here by Kolivan himself-”

“I am _Krolia!”_ she hissed, her ears folding in the universal sign of _pissed off,_ “Kolivan _owes me.”_

The galra paled and shrunk back as if her name meant something.

“Krolia, let this go.” Keith urged, looking uncomfortable with all of this.

“Princess Allura, I request you contact Kolivan and state we will return the next cycle.” Krolia’s eyes didn’t leave the recruit, “I have trash to deal with.”

Pidge whistled.

“Certainly,” Allura’s voice was cold, as if she too was upset with the turn of events.

Krolia nodded contently, “As you appear to struggle with negotiations, permit me to simplify my phrasing. What is your name?”

The galra swallowed, “Nanyut.”

“Nanyut,” Krolia smiled, two fangs on display, “listen here, _asshole._ If you threaten my kit again, I will _kick your ass_ so hard you will be _choking on my boot.”_

Nanyut whimpered.

_(_ “Did she say asshole?”

“That’s not the _point right now Pidge.”)_

Krolia nodded self-assuredly, before she pulled a fist back to punch the galra across his face.

“Krolia!” Keith shouted, tugging her arm to prevent the movement, “Krolia stop! _Mom_!”

Krolia released Nanyut and spun around with a partially ticked face, “ _What?”_

The others gaped in shock. Lance’s eyes twitched, Pidge paused before cackling in glee.

“Shiro, Shiro oh man.” Hunk inhaled as if he was punched, “Shiro you got wrecked by _Keith’s mom.”_

“I’m going to be killed.” Shiro resigned himself, looking far too pale for what was healthy, “screw Zarkon. Lance, shoot me into space.”

“Can’t do that,” Lance cackled, before he gasped roughly and paled also. “ _Quiznak._ I flirted with _Keith’s mom.”_

“Oh my god,” Hunk repeated, as if _Hunk.ex is not responding._

Krolia’s nostrils were flaring, looking at Keith who still had one arm on her bicep. With one movement, Keith tugged a hair tie off his wrist and offered it to her.

Krolia _beamed,_ tied her hair up, and proceeded to wipe the floor.

* * *

 

“So, you’re Keith’s mom.” Lance awkwardly laughed, tucked against a window that showed the thousands of stars of space.

Krolia hadn’t seen him there, but she recognized the tone. She originally would have kept going, but something about his voice seemed... _wrong._

“I am.” Krolia agreed awkwardly, pausing a second before walking over.

Instantly she could tell something was very wrong with the Paladin. He was curled small, pressed against a support and tucked away out of sight. His eyes were glassy, staring out into space with a fluffy blanket disguising his shape.

He looked very sad.

“You are distressed.” She frowned, settling herself onto the ground next to him.

Lance used one hand to dismiss it, “Nah it’s just...the stars are...very pretty.”

That was a blatant lie.

“Pidge found her family, y’nno?” Lance slurred, sniffling wetly. Krolia’s eyes could pierce the dark and see that the Paladin was worse than she had expected, “and...and now Keith found _you,_ and I just…”

Krolia felt that, she could feel the longing that was impossible to say with words.

Krolia understood.

“Kolivan placed me in recon because he knew if I was given the option, I would have abandoned my post and fled back to your planet.” Krolia confessed quietly.

Lance looked at her with a sniff, “No way, really?”

Krolia shrugged one shoulder, “Kolivan dislikes my rebellious streak.”

Lance laughed, it was an ugly snot filled noise.

“I guess you kinda look like him, or er,” Lance scrambled to explain, “Keith looks like you.”

Krolia looked out, observing the stars. “You know him better than he knows me. I am still a stranger.”

Lance twitched, “I can’t imagine how that feels.”

It hurt, a lot.

“I obeyed orders hoping once my role in the war was finished, I would return to him once more.” Krolia explained quietly, “I had never wished to be gone so long.”

Krolia hesitated a moment before she reached up towards her neck. She wore a thin necklace, braided from invisible cord far thinner than the bulky metallic chains of Earth. On the end she held a recorder, as thin as her claw that she could tuck out of sight.

“I had this,” Krolia offered, pulling it free and deactivating the chain. The device was small, but Lance held it with care when she passed it over.

It was old, worn and fading in color from being held so many times. There was a button on the side, and Lance clicked it.

Like all holographic screens, it took a second to project but even then, it was a small picture, as large as a human hand. Lance’s eyes widened when he noticed what he was looking at- a grainy but very obviously human photograph.

“There are a few.” Krolia offered, motioning towards the scroll which allowed Lance to flicker between pictures.

The first was Keith, without a doubt. Either it was the shape of his eyes, or his nose, or the shade of his hair. A chubby _baby_ face staring with purple eyes mouthing on one tiny pudgy fist. He was in baby clothes, looking so carefully soft.

The second was adorable, taken by someone else. Krolia, asleep and with a few less lines and wrinkles around her eyes, hair longer and body less muscular. She was sleeping, curled around a pale human figure nestled close to her neck.

The third was...was so domestic. Krolia behind the steering wheel of a _car,_ wearing a crop top (Lance recognized the brand, _he_ had worn similar even) in athletic shorts. She had a pair of the dorkiest sunglasses on, casually flipping off whoever the photographer was while driving. Keith was perched on her thigh, older (maybe two?), face streaked with magic marker in an obviously self-inflicted mimicry of Krolia’s own markings.

The last picture was a poorly taken snapshot of a drawing itself. Poorly made in a way only infants can doodle. A strange perception of people made by crayons in a pudgy fist, three individuals. One made with purple, lovingly misspelled as _‘Moom’_

“It’s difficult,” Krolia admitted quietly, “do not lose faith, Lance. You will return to your planet one day, and to you family one day.”

Lance was crying, and this time Krolia didn’t even flinch as Lance grabbed her in a desperate hug around her middle.

Well, she had found her one kit. What harm would come from taking in a few more?

* * *

 

(Keith slammed into her the following morning, silent and unrelenting. She yelped as she collapsed to the floor, pinned in surprise under his weight.

“You were too loud,” Keith playfully echoed her own words at her, “Think you can be faster, _mom?_ ”)

 


End file.
